Kuroneko
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: Namanya memang sesuram warnanya, namun semua itu berubah ketika Kuroneko alias Kucing Hitam mendapat seorang partner berbulu coklat yang jauh lebih 'hitam' darinya. My first fic in this fandom. Untuk Hari Kucing. AR. Cat-version. R&R?


Apa kau tahu kucing hitam? Ya, karnivora mungil yang lucu itu sering ditakuti orang karena mitosnya sebagai pembawa sial. Beberapa orang bahkan menakut-nakuti kalau kucing hitam yang mati tertabrak dan tidak dikubur selayaknya manusia, maka kesialan selalu menempel pada orang tersebut hingga akhir hayatnya. Padahal, kalau dipikir-pikir, rasanya sangat tidak masuk akal. Mengapa harus kucing dan mengapa harus hitam? Kucing yang berbulu coklat dan putih tidak pernah digosipkan macam-macam, apa salah seekor kucing memiliki bulu hitam? Bukankah mereka tidak pernah menginginkan warna bulunya saat ia dilahirkan?

.

.

.

**Kuroneko**

Gakuen Alice © Tachibana Higuchi

(NatsuMikan, romance/friendship, T, AR, cat-version)

**Warning**: membaca fic ini dapat menyebabkan kebutaan, sakit mata, dan gangguan kesehatan lainnya. Bila sakit berlanjut, segeralah mundur untuk menghindari perbuatan asusila yang mungkin dilakukan di kotak review. Terima kasih :)

.

.

.

"Natsume, sekarang waktunya."

Aku mengangguk dalam diam, lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju luar kebun binatang. Angin malam yang menggigit tak terlalu terasa, terima kasih untuk bulu-buluku yang cukup tebal. Pencahayaan yang minimalis membuatku tak mudah terlihat, hanya iris _crimson_-ku yang dapat dikenali. Dengan patuh, aku berjalan di samping pemuda jangkung yang mengenakan topeng perak itu, meskipun sudah lama aku ingin mencakar wajahnya. Wajar saja, karena kalung listrik yang kukenakan dapat menyetrumku hingga gosong jika aku bertindak macam-macam. Mungkin jika aku saja yang mati, tidak apa-apa, namun seluruh teman-teman yang kukenal juga mengenakan kalung listrik ini dan mereka akan merasakan hal yang sama jika aku tak mematuhi perintah-nya.

Berbeda dengan penjaga kebun binatang lain, Persona lebih suka dengan _outfit_ serbahitam, seperti aku. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau pemuda berusia dua puluh tahunan itu sangat dekat dengan pemimpin kebun binatang, sehingga Persona lebih memiliki banyak kebebasan untuk memerasku. Dengan kekuatan yang kumiliki, aku memang diperebutkan oleh banyak pihak, namun kebun binatang sialan ini menangkapku lebih dahulu dan menyalahgunakannya demi kepentingan pribadi. Sambil terus berjalan, aku berusaha agar cakar ini tetap tersimpan di tempatnya hingga saatnya tiba. Malam ini akan ada pihak yang berseberangan dengan kebun binatangku, dan aku akan membereskannya hanya dalam sekali serang, seperti biasa. Masalahnya, daya tahanku semakin melemah, seiring dengan kekuatan yang kukeluarkan. Sialnya, Persona seperti tidak mau tahu dengan kondisi tubuhku dan terus memaksaku untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang kubenci.

"Kita sudah sampai. Ingat, kau sudah harus berada di kebun binatang sebelum jam empat."

"_Hai'_."

* * *

"Hoaem..."

"Natsume, kau kerja lagi?" tegur Ruka, salah satu dari sedikit binatang yang ada di kebun binatang ini untuk menjadi sahabatku. Berbeda denganku yang dikagumi dan ditakuti pada waktu yang bersamaan, Ruka selalu dapat menggaet perhatian para betina tanpa bermaksud demikian. Selain kelinci adalah ikon _playboy_ alias penakluk kaum hawa, wajahnya yang malu-malu dan bulunya yang berwarna putih bersih itu juga menjadi daya tariknya. Berbeda dengan kelinci putih lain, Ruka memiliki darah persilangan antara ras impor dengan lokal yang mengalir di pembuluh darahnya. Kadang aku tak habis berpikir, bagaimana bisa kelinci putih itu mau berjalan berdampingan denganku, sehingga kita sering dibilang bidak papan catur.

"Begitulah."

"Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini, Natsume! Kalau kau memaksakan diri lagi, kau akan–"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ruka. Tenanglah sedikit," potongku tanpa sabar, namun sedikit-banyak aku berterima kasih dengan segala perhatian yang ia berikan. Sebagai sahabat dekatku, hanya Ruka yang tahu perjuanganku selama ini, dan selalu berdiri di garis depan jika ada yang berani mengejekku dari belakang. _Basically_, aku tak terlalu perduli, lagipula aku sudah biasa menerima semua ejekan itu sejak kecil. Namun Ruka yang berhati lemah lembut selalu datang da menghiburku, sehingga sebagian beban yang ada di hati ini dapat terangkat.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, ada binatang baru yang masuk area ini," ujar Ruka, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku yang aslinya tak peduli, hanya bisa diam dan mendengarkan. Namun mataku sudah tak bisa kompromi lagi, dan suara-suara yang berasal dari mulut sahabatku semakin lama semakin terdengar samar.

"Namanya Mikan Sakura. Kuakui, dia cukup cantik juga untuk ukuran kucing biasa, dan ia cukup cepat juga beradaptasi di area kita yang terkenal sedikit 'liar'."

"Natsume?"

"Oy, Natsume?"

"Natsu... yah, kenapa kau tidur saat mendengar ceritaku?" gerutu Ruka sambil memajukan bibirnya, kesal.

* * *

Rembulan malam ini terlihat bundar dan cerah, tak seperti biasanya. Entah kenapa, setiap aku keluar kandang untuk bekerja, susasana malam selalu berubah suram dan kelabu, seperti makhluk halus yang sudah bangkit dari peristirahatannya. Oh iya, aku lupa kalau aku yang kucing hitam ini juga diidentikkan sebagai hewan yang mengiringi makhluk-makhluk tersebut. Tuh, kan, bahkan alam pun juga tidak merestui kehadiranku, sampai hari ini. Titik-titik berwarna putih yang selalu menemani bulan juga terlihat lebih banyak dan lebih terang, seperti ketombe yang pernah kulihat di rambut pengunjung kebun binatang tempo hari. Belum bertambah rasa kekejutanku, di sebelah Persona sudah ada kucing betina yang tersenyum manis sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya.

"Natsume, perkenalkan, dia adalah Mikan. Selama ini ia dikenal sebagai kucing biasa, namun sebenarnya ia menyamar dan masuk ke dalam kelompok kita. Kau akan menjadi rekannya selama kalian berada di kebun binatang ini. Mengerti?" jelas Persona dengan nada datar. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan dingin, namun pemuda itu tak peduli. Seperti seorang pejabat yang lagaknya sok sibuk tapi suka pelesir kemana-mana, Persona meninggalkan aku berdua setelah berbicara sepanjang itu. Tidak ada penjelasan untuk musuh kali ini, mungkin karena aku sudah hapal hanya dengan menginjakkan kaki di luar kebun binatang.

"_Konbawa_, Natsume-san~" sapa kucing–maksudku, Mikan–dengan ceria. Aku diam saja, berusaha menganggap karnivora berbulu coklat seperti _hazelnut_ itu tidak pernah ada.

"Natsume-san, sudah lama ya ada di kelompok ini? Memang kekuatan Natsume-san apa?" tanya Mikan lagi, tanpa ragu-ragu mendekatiku dengan akrab. Aku yang sedari tadi berharap akan diacuhkan oleh kucing betina itu dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanku, menjadi geram karena tingkah Mikan yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Tapi aku tak mungkin, kan, menggeram keras-keras di hadapannya?

BWOOOOOOSH

"Kyaaaa!" jerit Mikan ketakutan begitu merasakan hawa panas yang menguar dari tubuhku, membuat kucing berbulu _hazelnut_ itu refleks menjauh dariku. Sumber cahaya yang sebelumnya hanya berasal dari benda-benda langit, kini bertambah dengan api yang kuhasilkan, membuat trotoar sepi yang kami tempati berubah menjadi terang. Beberapa detik kemudian, lidah-lidah api berwarna merah yang menyelimuti tubuhku segera lenyap, tanpa ada bekas terbakar dan bau gosong sedikitpun. Khusus kali ini, aku akan memperlihatkan kemampuanku yang sebenarnya di hadapan kucing amatir itu. Setelah memastikan semuanya aman, Mikan baru mengendap-endap mendekati diriku lagi.

"Dasar berisik. Kucing rumahan seperti kau tidak pantas masuk ke kelompok ini," sahutku dingin, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Mikan yang masih memandangku dengan perasaan takut dan kagum. Masih ada satu pekerjaan menunggu, dan aku tidak mau direpotkan oleh kucing _hazelnut_ yang masih beberapa jam bergabung di divisi berbahaya ini. Tiba-tiba, Mikan mengejarku dan menghadangku begitu saja dengan raut wajah marah.

"Kau meremehkan kemampuanku, ya?"

"Memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" tantangku balik. Dengan sigap, kucing _hazelnut_ itu berlari dan meloncati pagar salah satu toko yang sudah tutup di pinggir jalan, lalu menghilang begitu saja. Di tengah-tengah remangnya cahaya, aku tak bisa melihat Mikan lagi, namun aku dapat membaca papan nama toko yang dipasang di atas pintu. Ehm... toko perhiasan?

"Dor!"

Tiba-tiba, entah darimana datangnya, kucing betina itu sudah ada di hadapanku dengan cengiran lebar. Instingku yang biasanya selalu berfungsi ketika ada benda apapun yang melintas di belakang punggungnku, entah mengapa tidak bisa mendeteksi kehadiran Mikan. Rasa terkejutku semakin bertambah ketika melihat benda-benda berkilauan yang melingkar di leher coklat itu. Kilaunya yang memantul di mataku membuat kelopakku refleks menyipit.

"I-ini... perhiasan emas!"

"Keren, kan? Sudah kubilang, aku bukan kucing rumahan biasa. Ibuku dulu adalah kucing liar yang sangat disegani, tapi beliau menitipkan aku ke sebuah rumah sebelum meninggal. Awalnya kukira aku tak bisa melakukan apa yang Ibu lakukan, tapi ternyata bisa~" celoteh Mikan riang sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya untuk perhiasan-perhiasan serba mencolok itu.

"Kembalikan."

"Eh?"

"Kubilang, kembalikan! Kau tidak seharusnya mengambil barang orang lain selain dalam pekerjaanmu, _dorobo neko_!" bentakku kesal. Seharusnya julukan itu sangat pas untuknya, namun entah kenapa kucing berbulu _hazelnut_ yang ada di hadapanku itu menggeram kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku _dorobo neko_? Dasar _kuroneko_ pembawa sial!"

...Oke, sekarang aku tahu mengapa ia kesal jika dijuluki dengan pekerjaan aslinya.

BWOOOOOSH

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

* * *

"Natsume, mengapa kau tidak mendampingi Mikan tadi malam?" tegur Persona sambil menatapku tajam. Aku balas menatapnya tajam pula, namun tak mengatakan apa-apa selama kucing _hazelnut_ yang menjadi sumber masalahku ada di sebelah pemuda bertopeng perak itu. Dengan manja, Mikan menggelung di kaki Persona dan menggosok-gosokkan kepalanya saat pemuda itu sibuk berceramah untukku.

DUAKKK

"Ittai!" seru Mikan saat tubuhnya telah terpental beberapa meter dari tempatku dan Persona berdiri. Aku hanya dapat menyimpan senyum dalam hati, karena dari awal aku sudah tahu akan begini jadinya. Persona bukanlah tipe orang yang subyektif dan gampang tergoda oleh kelucuan kucing-kucing betina macam Mikan, jadi percuma saja jika kucing _hazelnut_ itu berakting manja seperti saat ia dulu masih dipelihara tuannya.

"Mulai detik ini, kalian harus bersama-sama setiap ada pekerjaan. Mengerti?" tegas Persona sekali lagi, lalu meninggalkan kami begitu saja. Dari sudut mataku, kulihat Mikan masih sibuk menggosok-gosokkan kepalanya yang terantuk aspal karena ditendang Persona tadi.

"Apa senyum-senyum? Dasar kucing pembawa sial!" sembur Mikan, masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi malam.

"Che! Siapa yang tersenyum? Aku menyeringai, bodoh!"

"Sama saja! Kau kira enak, ditendang seperti itu?"

"Kau kira enak, diceramahi habis-habisan hanya karena tingkahmu? Sebelum kau datang, hidupku sangat tenang, tahu!" balasku dengan kata-kata yang tak kalah pedas. Entah mengapa, aku yang lebih suka diam dan tak peduli saat ada pertengkaran seperti ini berubah menjadi pribadi yang suka nyolot saat bersua dengan kucing berbulu _hazelnut_ itu.

"Jadi maksudmu, aku ini perusak suasana, begitu?" geram Mikan marah. Bulu-bulu halusnya yang berwarna _hazelnut_ sudah bangkit dari kulitnya. Aku hanya membuang muka, tak mau terlibat lebih jauh oleh pertengkaran konyol yang sebenarnya diawali dari diriku sendiri. Sudah cukup aku terlihat _out of character_ di depan orang asing yang sekarang menghancurkan ketenanganku.

"Hei, kau mau kemana? Aku belum selesai bicara!"

"Kerja **sendirian**," potongku sambil menekankan pada kata 'sendirian' . Sekilas aku dapat melihat kerjap kebingungan di iris _hazelnut_ milik kucing betina itu, meskipun masih diliputi oleh emosi. "Kalau kau tidak mau dimarahi Persona lagi, kau harus datang sebelum jam setengah empat, sehingga kita masih ada waktu untuk pulang bersama-sama."

"_Fine!_"

* * *

Meskipun langit masih kelam, namun beberapa jam sudah kulalui tanpa terasa. Derik api yang masih tersisa menyertai langkahku dari belakang, mengembalikan hawa normal yang semula tegang. Baru saja segerombolan orang menyusahkan itu kugoreng karena menyerangku tiba-tiba, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika kobaran api yang berwarna seperti mataku keluar begitu saja sebagai pertahanan. Tubuhku yang berwarna seperti siluet dalam kegelapan berubah menjadi hitam mengkilat, memantulkan lidah-lidah bara merah yang meliuk-liuk di belakang punggungku. Aku tetap melenggang dengan santa menuju depan gerbang kebun binatang, menunggu si bodoh Mikan agar kita bisa kembali pulang bersama-sama. Untung saja musuh kali ini tidak terlalu bawel dan menggunakan senjata tercanggih, sehingga aku dapat menyelesaikan pekerjaanku lebih cepat.

"Mikan?"

Kucing betina berbulu _hazelnut_ itu tidak ada di sini, padahal aku sudah mengatakannya untuk bertemu lebih cepat supaya tidak ketahuan Persona. Apa dia tidak mengerti bahasa kucing? Atau kata-kataku tadi tidak bisa diterima dengan emosi yang belum jernih? Aku segera berlari menuju barat, arah terakhir dimana ia berjalan menuju 'klien'nya. Kalau logikaku tidak salah, sebagai _dorobo neko_, Mikan mungkin ada di salah satu bangunan yang memiliki benda-benda berharga namun ringan untuk dibawa, sehingga tidak menyusahkan diri untuk kabur. Sejauh mata memandang, perumahan elit yang kumasuki memang hampir semuanya memenuhi kualifikasiku. Hm, kurasa aku harus mempersempit batas pencarian. Rumah para pejabat? Artis? Direktur?

Tiba-tiba, sebuah cahaya hijau keperakan menguar dari sebuah jendela dan tertangkap oleh iris-ku, membuat kepalaku otomatis menoleh dan mendongak. Tanpa basa-basi, aku segera meloncati pagar besi bergaya minimalis yang lumayan tinggi dan berusaha mendekatinya. Meskipun kemarin kukira Mikan hanya mencuri perhiasan biasa, namun aku tahu kalau ia memiliki kekuatan lain, kekuatan yang sama hebatnya sehingga ia bisa ditempatkan di divisi yang sama sepertiku.

"Maafkan aku, _ojii-san_..." bisik Mikan lirih, kedua kaki depannya mengarah ke atas dada seorang pria gendut berusia empat puluhan, cahaya hijau keperakan yang sedari tadi kulihat ternyata berasal dari dada pria itu. Sambil berusaha agar aku tetap tak terlihat, bola mataku terus mengintip semua yang dilakukan kucing berbulu _hazelnut_ itu dari balik jendela. Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk warna buluku yang dapat dibuat sebagai kamuflase.

"Aku sebenarnya tak ingin mengambil 'itu'mu..."

"Tapi... bosku memaksaku untuk melakukannya..."

"Meskipun aku tak mengenalmu, kuharap kau akan baik-baik saja setelah aku melakukannya..."

Setelah kalimat-kalimat penyesalan yang disertai dengan air mata itu selesai, cahaya hijau keperakan itu lenyap. Aku semakin memfokuskan diri dengan apa yang akan diperbuat Mikan selanjutnya. Di atas dada pria itu sekarang tergeletak sebuah kristal berwarna biru cerah. Dengan cekatan, kucing betina itu mengambil kristal tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung yang sudah diikat pada lehernya. Posisi pria itu masih sama seperti sebelumnya, tertidur pulas dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. Jadi, apa sebenarnya efek dari orang tersebut jika kristal itu diambil?

"Nasib baikmu tidak bergantung dari kristal ini, iya kan, _ojii-san_? Kau pasti dapat sukses menjadi pengusaha lagi jika kau tetap bekerja keras," ujar Mikan sambil memaksakan diri agar dapat tersenyum, salah satu kakinya menggenggam erat kantung itu. Tanpa aba-aba, tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal, kucing berbulu _hazelnut_ itu langsung meloncat melalui jendela, lalu berlari menembus kegelapan malam. Aku masih sempat melihat percikan air matanya di tengah-tengah perjalanannya dalam menyentuh tanah...

* * *

"Sudah kukira, kau bukan hanya sekadar _dorobo neko_ biasa, iya kan?"

Mikan yang masih berlari-lari kecil dalam perjalanannya menuju kandang menoleh ke arahku, yang sedang merapat di balik pohon besar. Bulu-bulu halusnya yang berwarna hazelnut mengikuti arah datangnya angin, seiring dengan daun-daun yang berguguran di atas kepala. Matahari seolah enggan memaksakan sinarnya ke dalam lindungan pohon besar ini, atau hanya menurutku saja kalau cuaca hari ini juga turut mendukung deduksiku?

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Aku telah bekerja selama bertahun-tahun di dalam divisi berbahaya ini, jadi aku tahu semua anggotanya beserta kekuatannya. Kau tidak mungkin dapat masuk dengan mudah hanya dengan mengandalkan kelincahan dan kekuatan semata, tanpa memiliki kekuatan sejak lahir!" seruku sambil menudingnya, _straight to the point_.

"Jadi... kau sudah tau?"

Senyum yang awalnya masih melekat erat di bibir Mikan itu sekarang lenyap, manik _hazelnut_-nya berubah menjadi lebih kelam. Kesedihan, kebencian dan ketakutan yang direfleksikan dari pantulan matanya sama seperti yang pernah kulihat tempo hari. Bedanya, malam itu ia masih tetap berusaha menjaga agar topeng yang dikenakannya tidak hancur. Kini aku benar-benar terkejut atas perubahan drastis kucing yang ada di hadapanku ini, aura hitam seolah menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya, bahkan lebih gelap daripada buluku.

"Bukankah aku sudah menceritakan padamu, kalau ibuku meninggalkanku di panti asuhan sebelum beliau meninggal? Aku tak heran, mengingat kucing betina itu seenaknya saja mewariskan kemampuan terkutuk ini setelah melahirkanku. Pada akhirnya, ibuku tetap mati karena kekuatannya yang dipakai untuk berjalan di jalur kegelapan. Tanpa kusadari, aku juga terikat takdir yang sama dengan ibuku. Kau tidak tahu seperti apa rasanya, ya kan?"

"Kau salah!"

Mikan menoleh, menghentikan cerita tragisnya sebelum pandangan matanya bertemu denganku yang terengah-engah. "Kau salah, Mikan! Aku... aku juga... masa laluku juga tak lebih buruk daripada kau... Di dalam keluargaku, hanya aku, ibuku dan adikku yang memiliki kekuatan ini, tapi kami dapat hidup dengan bahagia, Namun semuanya berubah saat adikku yang masih kecil tak dapat mengendalikan kekuatannya dan menghancurkan desa. Tentu saja, orangtuaku turut menjadi korban, bahkan adikku sendiri juga menjadi buta. Sejak kejadian itu, pihak kebun binatang mengambilku dan memaksaku bekerja di sini agar mereka mau tutup mulut tentang masalah itu."

Perlahan-lahan, awan _cumulus_ yang semula seperti karpet tipis berwarna putih berubah menggumpal, berebut untuk menutupi langit biru dengan warna abu-abu. Angin sekarang tak bisa berkompromi lagi, hembusannya yang semakin kuat seolah memanas-manasi adu mulut ini. Berlembar-lembar daun berwarna hijau gugur prematur, memuat suasana menjadi tegang. Seolah baru sadar dari atmosfer pengakuan ini, aku cepat-cepat menutup mulut. Gawat! Apa yang telah kulakukan? Aku telah membuka aibku sendiri di depan orang yang baru kukenal! Namun sebelum aku berpikir lebih jauh, butiran hidrogen dioksida telah menghantam kepalaku satu-satu. Tirai bening dari langit kini membasahi tubuhku, seiring dengan air mata yang jatuh bergantian. Mikan menangis tanpa suara.

"Dasar bodoh," ujarku datar, berusaha melawan hawa dingin yang semakin pekat.

"Eh?"

Dengan sigap, aku memeluk tubuhnya yang telah basah. Bulunya yang berwarna _hazelnut _kini layu, membaur dengan hitamnya tubuhku. Temperatur yang semakin jatuh di bawah normal takkan kurasakan lagi, karena seluruh indra perabaku telah mati rasa selagi Mikan masih ada di pelukanku. Kami berdua terdiam dalam guyuran air yang semakin deras dan membentuk selimut transparan. Hanya suara guntur yang menginterupsi ketenangan hujan.

"...Kita lanjutkan lagi pertengkarannya di tempat teduh."

* * *

**Omake**

"D-d-d-d-dingin sekaliiiiii..." kata Ruka gemetaran, kedua gigi serinya beradu hebat di dalam mulut. Meskipun bulunya yang putih itu mampu menahan hawa dingin, namun cuaca kali ini benar-benar di luar jangkauannya. Sembari membungkus diri dengan selembar kain kusam, iris merah menyalanya terus memandang ke arah gerbang kebun binatang, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

"Natsume... mengapa kau belum pulang juga?"

Tangan mungil itu terus meremas-remas kain kusamnya dengan cemas, hingga benda kesayangan yang sudah dimilikinya sejak ia masih balita itu semakin kusut. Sekusut wajah Ruka sekarang. Berhelai-helai bulu putih semakin membekas, seiring dengan kegelisahan kelinci jantan itu yang terus bergerak kesana-kemari. Tiba-tiba, sudut matanya menangkap sebuah siluet yang sedang berlari lincah, meloncati pagar kebun binatang tanpa menghiraukan hujan yang terus menggelontorkan airnya deras. Ruka memfokuskan indra pengelihatannya, berharap wortel yang biasa ia makan dapat memantunya untuk mengenali sosok itu. Tapi setelah bola matanya hampir meloncat dari tempatnya, sosok itu lebih mirip siluet hitam–mungkin karena warna tubuh itu sendiri?

Ruka tersenyum tipis saat melihat warna bulu binatang yang sedang digendong oleh siluet hitam tadi, satu-satunya warna yang terlihat lebih mencolok di tengah cuaca buruk seperti ini. Coklat _hazelnut_.

.

.

.

**~OWARI~**

.

.

.

**Pojok Curhat Author (PCA):**

Sebelumnya...saya mau memperkenalkan diri dulu ya~ nama saya Michelle Aoki, author pengelana fandom pinggiran dan sering nongkrong di fandom Naruto. Dozo yoroshiku! Saya baru pertama kali mampir kesini, meskipun Gakuen Alice sudah sering saya tonton pas SD -_-" dan manga-nya masih saya baca sampe sekarang, cuma mandek sampe...err...pokoknya pas Mikan lagi dikurung itu ^^a

Ada yang masih bingung sama fic ini? Saya remake plot canonnya, di mana Mikan yang aslinya adalah Special Class langsung saya ubah jadi Dangerous Class dan langsung jadi parter sama Natsume disana =w= padahal kan Mikan jadi Dangerous baru ketahuan setelah beratus-ratus chapter /dor. Karna ini adalah fic dari Challenge Hari Kucing, saya buat semua tokoh-tokohnya bentuk kucing, kecuali Ruka (kelinci, oh yeah all hail usagi!) dan Persona.

Tunggu,tunggu...kayaknya ada yang aneh di fic ini. OHEMJII SEJAK KAPAN ADA KUCING BERPELUKAN DAN GENDONG-GENDONGAN ORZ ORZ ORZ /headdesk. Sutralah, sejak awal emang mereka berdua itu serba bisa kok (?). Trus karena saya beranggapan kalo Alice hanya bisa dimiliki oleh manusia, jadi khusus di fic ini saya cuma nulis 'kekuatan', tapi intinya tetep sama kok. Natsume mengendalikan api, dan Mikan mampu mengambil Alice Stone, cuma di fic ini saya ganti Alice Stone-nya jadi batu yang berisi nasib baik seseorang. Jadi kalo 'batu' itu diambil, maka orang tersebut bakal bernasib buruk, kira-kira begitu u_u

Oh iya, itu nama A/N-nya juga saya ganti (sebelumnya Author's Gaje Notes jadi Pojok Curhat Author). Abis saya nggak sreg sama kata-kata 'gaje' yang diselipkan di bahasa Inggris, sekaligus juga jadi tanda baru kalo saya udah mulai aktif ngetik lagi (yay!). Holiday~ here I come!

_**-Dengan ini, saya nyatakan kalau saya telah menyelesaikan Infantrum Challenge: Hari Kucing yang telah diselenggarakan oleh Ambudaff dan Zen. X.F ~(^_^~) (~^_^)~ -**_

For the further information about this challenge, please go to the (/)Infantrum(/)topic(/)7575303(/)1(/) (hilangkan tanda kurung)

**Mini Glossary:**

_Kuroneko_: kucing hitam, julukan Natsume (saya dapet ispirasi fic ini setelah liat topengnya Natsume itu~)

_Dorobo neko_: kucing pencuri, julukan Mikan (tau nggak, julukan ini saya spontan denger saat nonton Yakitate! Japan, dimana Mizuno mengejek kakak tirinya sendiri. Kebetulan Mizuno & Tsukino saudara beda ibu, dan ibu Tsukino itu err...semacam simpanan. Makanya dorobo neko ini saya anggap sebagai 'kucing garong' :P dan siapapun pasti bakal ngomel-ngomel dong kalo diejek seperti itu, termasuk Mikan)

_Ojii-san_: paman


End file.
